The present disclosure relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
A known fixing device in a generic image forming apparatus employs a belt-nip system. In the fixing device, a fixing belt is pressed against a rotatory member by a pressure member. The fixing belt rotates by sliding on the rotatory member. In order to reduce resistance of the sliding fixing belt to the pressure member, a lubricant is applied onto an inner circumferential surface of the fixing belt. However, the lubricant may leak out at opposite ends of the fixing belt.
A known fixing device restricts the leakage of lubricant. The fixing device includes a low friction member between a pressure member and a fixing belt in order to reduce friction between the pressure member and the fixing belt. An end of the low friction member is stepped in order to restrict the leakage of the lubricant.